Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a technique of detecting an overlap of color materials when forming an image on a recording material by a plurality of color materials.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H02-002583 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-92688 disclose image forming apparatuses that, from image data of an image to be printed, estimate a state of overlapping of color materials used for image formation, and control image forming conditions in accordance with the estimated details.
Upon estimation of overlapping of color materials of an image from image data, it is necessary to store image data and data generated based on the image data. In general, it is better that a capacity (size) of a storage unit, such as a memory that is allocated in order to store such data, be smaller, and for this the amount of data that is stored may be reduced.